


Acquiesce

by Corcalamus



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spanking, mild pain play, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once was understandable, twice was comprehensible, it was the third, fourth and now fifth times that made it somewhat damning. Tony Stark was aware that he was in deep trouble and he just couldn't really find the energy to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing a lot of stuff. Have a larger story in the works, currently getting edited :D This was written for the Avengers Fest 2012 on Livejournal for Knowmefirst. Had a blast writing it.

_I don't know what it is that makes me feel alive_  
I don't know how to wake the things that sleep inside  
I only wanna see the light that shines behind your eyes – Oasis 'Acquiesce' 

~*~*~*~

The first time it had happened Tony felt justified in blaming the scotch. In fact, he recalled quite readily the bottle he'd downed and then the snarking banter that had followed. He'd walked in, all leather and metal, bruises and blood, with a smile on his face that begged the question 'Guess what I've been up to?'

Nothing good, Tony had thought, but as they continued to converse, a drunken mantra of ' _he looks good_ ' began in Tony's head, and he was just as surprised as anyone when he kissed him instead of calling SHIELD right away to arrest his sorry ass. Waking up in bed the next morning, alone with nothing but memories and a sense of feeling _alive_ for the first time in weeks, he felt like he hadn't done much wrong. He decided just to not talk about it and go about his business, pretend it never happened.

The second time, Tony blamed it on sleep deprivation. He'd been up for 72 hours, traveling, fighting Dr Doom and generally subsisting on coffee. Which was, Tony pondered, the only reason he managed to get it up when 'duty called'.

The third time? Well, the third time was easy. He'd been in a bar, talking to this really hot, really tall, blond woman who was all for going home with him. When damn, she got a call that she had to go home, emergency of some description. It was a few minutes later that someone sat beside him and offered to take the place of his hot blond. He had been horny, he had been slightly tipsy (so maybe he could blame the scotch again?) and he decided fuck it, he'd already screwed him twice, so what was a third time?

Now the fourth time was when it began to get a little sketchy. After having his suit almost destroyed and his head almost crushed, a well known former super villain (At least he _thought_ he was former? Hard to say really, he _had_ helped destroy Thanos and the Chitauri, but that seemed to be just as much about personal revenge as it was a 'good deed'.) decided to show up and protect him from Dr Doom, just long enough to let Steve and Clint rescue him. No one else had seen his rescuer and when questioned about how he survived he claimed he didn't know, that he'd been knocked out. It was a few days later, when he was in his lab working on his new suit to replace his almost destroyed one, that his booty call arrived and much merriment was had. 

The truly damning thing about the fourth time was that the next day he pulled up the security feed from his lab and watched the whole thing over again, getting hard as rock before disappearing into the shower to take care of business.

And then there he was, for the fifth time.

“You do enjoy this workroom of yours.”

Tony turned in his chair toward the voice. He wore a frown on his face, but inside he was grinning. 

“I like being left alone, usually no one bothers me. But you know, you seem to have a way of getting around things like security and walls and stuff... You never did tell me why you didn't just teleport away when we caught you.”

“I was exhausted,” Loki said, waving his hand dismissively. He stood now directly in front of Tony and laid his hands on the arms of Tony's chair, leaning down to speak in his ear. “I am quite well this afternoon... and it is Saturday, you have no pressing engagements I hope?”

Tony licked his lips, “No... nothing I can't feign food poisoning for.” He had a feeling that even if he _did_ have a pressing engagement, Loki wouldn't let him go anywhere. Not that he was complaining about that.

Loki grinned, “Good.” He leaned forward and kissed Tony deeply on the lips. Tony kissed him back, his head tilted as Loki ran his fingers down his throat to rest at his collarbone. It was a slow kiss, but a deep one, full of heat and a promise of the day and night to come.

“You do not taste of scotch for once,” Loki said softly. “Would you like to drink so that you might blame _that_ in the morning?”

“Nah,” Tony said. “I don't want to start blaming it for _everything_. I might go off it if I do.”

“Oh and we can't have that now, can we?” Loki asked with a grin. “You're very fond of your drink.”

“And you're very fond of that helmet. We all have our ridiculous habits and loves, now don't we?”

“My helmet is _magnificent_ ,” Loki said, pulling back with a small glare, which made Tony grin. Tony stood, using the fact Loki was so close to push him slightly off balance and into a nearby work table. His fingers found the buckles of his armor and began pulling them apart.

“You wear far too many clothes,” Tony muttered as he helped Loki pull his long overcoat off. He hated to admit how much he _liked_ the armor. The only thing was, it looked good on the guy, but taking it off for a good hard fuck was somewhat time consuming.

“You talk too much,” Loki countered, attempting to push up, but finding his weight countered by the leverage Tony was getting from the table. Loki looked at him and grinned, “I _see_...”

Tony grinned, “You had me on my knees last time and-”

“-do not forget the begging part of that,” Loki interjected with a grin.

“-and I think it's only fair you return the favor,” Tony said, insinuating a leg between Loki's legs. The way Loki was standing against the table, his knees were slightly bent, meaning Tony's leg rubbed up against his crotch.

“Oh _do_ you now?” Loki asked and Tony grinned as Loki visibly bit back a moan, “I think it is amusing that you believe you can handle me in such a manner.”

“I'm good at handling many things. Sports cars, life threatening situations, sudden lesbianism in the woman you love... I think 'God of Mischief' could be on that list.”

Loki grinned at him. “You will have to _earn_ that privilege. I am an Asgardian Prince, I do not open my legs so easily for- _oh_...”

Tony finally got the rest of Loki's armor off, and while the God was busy talking he'd taken his right nipple between his teeth and nipped just a little harder than what would be considered a comfortable pressure. He knew from the last time they'd fucked that Loki liked to straddle the line between pleasure and pain, sometimes plain careering over the line into pain, but he still liked it. Tony got off on the screams he could pull from Loki and the gasps and moans were good too.

Tony grabbed Loki's arse and lifted him so he was sitting on the work table. Loki let himself be kissed, licked and bitten when Tony returned to kissing his lips, before gripping the God's hair tight in his fist, yanking his head back so that he could kiss his throat.

“Oh yes...” Loki hissed, “Oh I like this sober courage you have...”

Tony grinned against Loki's throat. “If it makes you feel better _Asgardian Prince_ , consider me a 'Prince of Midgard' if it saves your dignity at all when I'm fucking you into next week.”

Loki laughed a bit, “Oh yes... that sounds like a good idea. You have enough status I suppose – oh fuck...”

“You learned our curse words quick,” Tony said, his hand now slipping into Loki's leather trousers. He loved that Loki didn't wear underwear.

“You seem to like them,” Loki breathed, and groaned again as Tony's grip in his hair tightened. He lifted his hips, letting Tony pull off his trousers. “Saying 'knull' does not seem to have quite the same effect on you.”

“Hm, true.” Tony was proud of himself for managing to keep the tone conversational while he ran his hand up and down the length of Loki's cock. He paused in his actions, looking at Loki's face. Loki's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed with arousal and he looked somewhat uncertain with the way things were playing out, but he wasn't pulling away.

“I'm going to fuck you over this workbench,” Tony said, his fingers tightening evermore in Loki's hair. Loki moaned softly and opened his eyes, looking at Tony. Tony looked into the deep green depths and had the idle thought that he could never get tired of seeing the light in those eyes.

“Midgardian prince you say?”

“Yup,” Tony said with a grin. “On your feet then.”

Tony pulled Loki from the bench to his feet and was satisfied as Loki turned around without prompting, bracing himself on the bench. Tony licked his lips and Loki looked back at him.

“Well, don't just stand there,” Loki said with a bite of impatience to his tone. “Are you going to do something about this?”

“Oh yeah...” he said, moving forward. Tony gripped the back of Loki's neck and was surprised when the God let himself be pushed down flat against the bench. Loki gave a little gasp as his bare chest made contact with the cold surface.

Tony decided it was best to move quickly, lest Loki change his mind. He pulled his own trousers down and Loki helpfully produced a bottle of lube. Tony didn't ask where he'd gotten it, Loki _often_ turned up with lube ready. Tony would admit it had been a while since he'd topped a guy, but the general idea was the same. 

The hand on Loki's neck moved to Loki's hair, gripping tightly as the God turned his face to the side, breathing hard. The waiting was killing him, Tony could see the impatience and anticipation in his eyes. Oh this was good, he was under Loki's skin and he knew it.

He watched Loki's face as his slick finger ran along the length of his crease. Loki closed his eyes and pushed back a little. Tony, not really thinking about it, smacked Loki hard on the ass. “Bad boy,” he purred and Loki groaned. “Eyes open.”

Loki stubbornly kept his eyes closed and Tony grinned, giving the God of Mischief's ass another good hard smack. The sting in his hand was somewhat satisfying. It was even more satisfying when Loki opened his eyes, his skin bright with both shame and arousal.

“You like me smacking your ass?” Tony asked as he slowly slipped a finger inside to the first knuckle. Tony didn't know where this brave streak had come from, where he'd gotten this desire to talk dirty to the God of Mischief, but he was going to go with it since Loki hadn't thrown him off yet.

Loki gave a silent nod, but that wasn't enough, Tony wanted to hear him say the words.

“Say it,” Tony demanded, pushing in to the second knuckle and then slowly pulling back out again. “I want to hear the God of Lies tell me the truth of what makes him come hardest. Because in this situation, lies are going to hurt _you_ a lot more than they hurt _me_.”

Loki moaned, one of his hands gripping the edge of the metal work table. “I like it,” he hissed, impatience in every syllable. “Hit me again,” he said, the tone _almost_ begging.

Tony added a second finger and pushed in and then back out, smacking Loki on the ass again, harder than before and then again.

“Oh fuck, Tony...” Loki said, “Where is this coming from?”

“I dunno, but I like it,” Tony said and smacked his ass again, causing Loki to almost shout out. Somewhere in Tony's mind, it registered that Loki had just used his first name, but he ignored it.

“I want to feel it...” Loki hissed, “Fuck me _now_.”

“You're in _no_ position to make such demands Loki,” Tony purred. “Ask _nicely_.”

“You're a fucking son of a- Oh _fuck!_ ” Loki hollered as Tony smacked his ass again. He groaned as Tony grabbed one of Loki's arms, pulling it up behind his back. “Bastard,” he hissed.

“Not true,” Tony said, pushing his fingers in again. “Now, ask nicely.”

“You are _very_ demanding...” Loki breathed and he twisted the arm a little and grinned wickedly. “Harder,” he said.

Tony complied, pulling Loki's arm a little harder, causing the Asgardian to give a deep guttural moan. Tony wondered vaguely if this love of pain was an Asgardian thing or a Loki thing. He had thought about asking Loki the question before, but there had never been an opportune moment and right now was frankly no better.

“Oh by _Asgard_...” Loki groaned. He turned his head to look at Tony, “You take direction _very_ well...” There was something in Loki's eyes, something that told Tony there was a lot going on in that mind of his. “Tony... I want you to fuck me hard.”

Loki using his first name sent a shiver up his spine. “I think that sounds like a great idea,” Tony said and pulled his fingers out of Loki. He lined himself up, using the lube Loki had provided, and pushed forward, not giving him much less than a breath to get used to him before he began pounding into him. He let go of Loki's arm in favor of grabbing his hair and his hip as he fucked the God of Mischief.

Loki cursed a stream of profanities in English and Norse under his breath as Tony fucked him. Tony thrust into him as hard as he could, knowing fine well that Loki could take it with his Asgardian strength and endurance. Loki's right hand gripped the edge of the workbench, his left moved beneath the table to fist his own cock as Tony pounded into him.

Tony was frankly impressed with how long he managed to keep fucking him before he felt the inevitable surge towards release. Loki seemed to sense it, becoming more vocal with every thrust until he cried out, clenching around Tony, pulling him immediately over the edge as he came.

They both collapsed on top of the work bench and Tony noted that the metal of the workbench Loki had gripped was now dented. It made Tony very glad that Loki didn't seem to want to kill him, well not today anyway. 

They took a few minutes to breathe and both slowly stood, neither able to really look the other in the eye. Just as it looked like Loki was about to speak, the lab door began to open and Loki ducked to the floor. Tony looked towards the door, cursing himself for not locking it as Thor walked in.

“Tony Stark, I want-” Thor paused in his tracks as he noticed Tony standing behind his workbench. Thankfully, from his place at the other end of the room, Loki wasn't really visible. However, the fact that Tony was at least naked from the top up _was_ , and Thor being a tall guy, he could see that Tony wasn't actually wearing anything at all.

“I feel like I should be asking you why you're naked... but I have been told you do 'odd things' as you are 'eccentric', so I will let it pass.” Thor eyed him dubiously, “However, I would feel better if you would put some clothing on.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah... funny story. Not gonna get into it right now though.” He glanced down at the space beneath the workbench to see Loki sitting looking amused and sort of thoughtful. Tony pondered that nothing good could come of that look.

He looked up to see Thor had his eyes closed and Tony retrieved his trousers, pulling them on. “Alright Thor, I'm semi dressed now,” he said, and before he could stop him, Loki had stood just as Thor opened his eyes.

“Brother, would you toss over my trousers? I feel a little under dressed.”

The look that passed between the brothers was, in Tony's opinion, hilarious. Thor was agape and Loki was standing with his hand out for his trousers, looking nonchalant about the whole thing.

“ _Loki!_ ” Thor hissed, “You took him to your bed!?”

“I did...” Loki said. “Not that my bed – well...” he looked to Tony with a thoughtful look, “Have we ever _actually_ had sex in a bed?”

Tony thought about it, the first time had been on the couch and all around the living room. The second had been in the lab, the third had been all over the penthouse. They'd made it to the bedroom, but not the _bed_ that time, Loki had fucked him over a desk and watched in the mirror. The fourth (and now fifth times) had also been in the lab.

“No, we haven't. There was that one time in the bedroom and en suite, but we never made it to the bed,” Tony said, not meeting Thor's furious gaze.

“You! Tony Stark, we will be having words about my brother's honor!”

“Hey!” Tony said indignantly, “Your brother's honor is not my problem. He's the one that came on to me.”

“No, I think if you'll recall you accosted me while you were drunk. I mean, I had come with the intention of killing you, but you provided me with such a pleasing distraction,” Loki said.

Tony looked at Loki, who looked completely serious. He had come to kill him? “Really?”

“Yes, when I escaped my cell I found my mind wandering to you. I decided you were a distraction I could ill afford but... There is something about you that makes me feel alive and I like being around it.”

“I can't believe you were going to kill me,” Tony said unable to help the little bit of hurt that made it into his tone.

“I figure I evened it out by saving you that time Dr Doom tried to crush your skull.”

“Touche,” Tony replied with a grin.

Thor clearing his throat brought them both back to the conversation at hand. He was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking between them. 

“We have been looking for you, brother. You have committed crimes, you were punished, you were-”

“I ran a knife through the leader of the Chitauri and provided distraction for you all to kill Thanos. Then I went and had a good old time on Alfhiem, made a stupid bet with Amora, and saved Stark's life from this fool 'Dr Doom' whom calls himself a magic user. I have paid my debt.”

“Father disagrees.”

“My father is dead. I should know, I killed him myself,” Loki threw back.

“The All Father says you have killed or been responsible for the deaths of over 200 people,” Thor said, his tone becoming angry.

“Not directly. I only killed a handful and I hear Coulson is doing very well these days, apart from complaining about being on light duty because Fury is feeling the need to baby him after ruining his collector's edition Captain America cards. What is it with you mortals and your stuff?” he shot at Tony and then looked back to Thor. “And may I please have my trousers? I think Tony threw them over there somewhere in his eagerness to fuck me.”

“ _Loki!_ ” Thor and Tony said together.

“Trousers Thor. I am not arguing with you any further while naked, it just feels like I am at a disadvantage.”

Thor picked up Loki's trousers and handed them over. Loki pulled them on and nodded, “Right, now, let me tell you a few things, brother. I have paid back my debt incurred with the Chitauri by helping you destroy them. I do not care what the All Father has to say on the issue, I am done with trying to have him favor me when it will never be so. Frost Giants are not welcome in the house of Odin. Secondly, do not presume to defend my honor, my honor was thrown away many years ago when I began dabbling with men, as you well know.”

Thor seemed struck dumb for a few moments and before he could say anything else to Loki, Loki turned to Tony with a smile. “Well, as amusing as this was Stark, I should get going. I have other things to attend to.”

Without another word, Loki disappeared from his lab, leaving Tony to deal with a somewhat miffed God of Thunder. " _Thanks Loki_ ," Tony muttered to himself as Thor all but frog marched him from the room.

~*~*~

_I hope that I can say the things I wish I'd said_  
To sing myself to sleep and take me back to bed  
You want to be alone but we can be alive instead - Oasis 'Acquiesce' 

~*~*~

The interruption to his plans had been somewhat irksome, but hardly unforeseen. He ought to have made sure the workroom door was locked, but usually Tony was left alone to his own devices for many hours, especially at the weekend. Trust it to be his brother that interrupted them.

Amora had thought the entire situation was hilarious. She now had various ammunition to use against him should she wish to in the future. The simple bet had been 'kill Tony Stark' and the prize was an enchanted ring from Amora versus a single favor from Loki. He'd told her he could kill Tony even if he himself was half dead, which caused her to get her idiotic fool of a 'companion', Skurge, to attack him until he was bloody and pained before he teleported away to win his bet.

He thought it would be easy, he had heard of Tony's drinking habit and so thought if he left it late enough he would catch him drunk or asleep or both. So he turned up in the dead of night to find the Midgardian half cut on scotch and he thought he would be easy prey.

Damn Tony Stark for throwing himself at him.

It had been oddly satisfying, his hot breath on his skin, all need and desire for release. Loki had thought to kill him afterward, but it just seemed like poor sportsmanship. So he let him live, endeavoring to kill him another day.

Amora had gotten a laugh out of that, Loki Odinson being seduced by a drunk Midgardian. Her ridiculously filthy mind had wanted details, but Loki had never been inclined to give her much in the way of _details_. All he told her was that Tony Stark threw himself at him, and had parted his legs quite eagerly to let Loki fuck him senseless.

After that he went back to find Tony again. Amora had bet him a few bottles of good mead versus one of Loki's bespoke daggers that he still couldn't kill him, and Loki had endeavored to prove her wrong once more.

The problem was, Tony Stark had been working on some theory that had intrigued him when he came to his lab. He had terabytes of data of scans of the Tesseract and the scepter, and was working on scanning how exactly the two managed to connect to each other and create a portal.

Upon seeing his theories, Loki couldn't help himself. He'd had to ask, and he cursed himself as he found himself sitting listening to Tony's theories as if he were reciting poetry. Loki found his intelligence quite a turn on, and when he got to the middle of his discussion of the way the energy bent and shifted to create a wormhole through time and space, Loki kissed him and they ended up having sex with Tony on his back on one of the work benches.

Afterward he'd cursed himself and Tony upside down for it, because again it felt sort of rude to try and kill him after an orgasm. So he left once more and handed Amora one of his favorite daggers, which had hurt his pride. Amora tried to get him into another bet after that, but Loki declined. His wounded pride would only cope so much with further defeats regarding Tony Stark.

So now he was down a dagger and a favor. Though at least Amora had shared a bottle of mead with him, as she was in a charitable mood after winning two bets in quick succession.

His two failures to assassinate one middle-aged Midgardian made Loki curious about him. He went to Midgard and spent some time researching Tony Stark. Checking out his history, reading about his work on green energy, reading about his sexual conquests and thinking that everything he read spoke of a man similar to himself. Tony Stark was all polished marble on the outside, but peer beneath and you could find broken glass and shattered dreams.

Something Loki could well understand.

He watched the press conference of when Tony had come back from his incarceration in Afghanistan and he saw a man whom looked like he'd seen a profound truth, and hadn't liked what he'd seen.

The next time he saw Tony he asked him, 'What truth did you see from your captors that changed you? You became a very different man after your incarceration.'

Tony had taken a few minutes to consider his reply as they lay together on the couch. Eventually he'd said, “I saw that I wasn't the man I thought I was. I saw that my life, my legacy, wasn't what I thought it would be and it scared me. I hated it, I hated what my life had become. So I took it, the hate and the truth and the lies, and I forged it into something stronger.”

Loki let that sink in. He wished that he could tell Tony that he understood, that he too had felt the sting of finding his life wasn't what he thought it was, but he didn't. Instead he pushed it away, reminding himself that he took the lies, the hate and the truth, and turned it into something sharper, something altogether darker than Tony's path had taken him.

At times Loki felt like he was two people. The person whom wished he could say all the things he wished he'd said, and the person that was glad he never did as it would mean revealing pieces of himself he wasn't sure he ever wanted anyone to see.

But as he had let Tony take him, as he let himself come undone at Tony's touch, he had to acquiesce to the fact that something was building between them. It scared him, but he wanted Tony. He wanted all the broken pieces, to add them to his own and create something beautiful.

And for that reason he was determined to stay away from him.

~*~*~*~

Loki's resolve to stay away lasted only three weeks. He found himself once again in Tony's apartment in the dead of night, certain that they would have no interruptions at this hour even if Tony _did_ forget to lock the damn door. 

Tony always seemed to be awake at stupid times of the night. Always working on some theory or some machine, and tonight was no different. Tonight he was threatening Dum-E while he worked on fixing up his newest Iron Man suit.

“I wondered if you'd show again,” Tony said without turning to face him. “Thanks for leaving me with your angry brother, by the way.”

“I thought, seeing as you have been spending so much time with him, that you would be able to diffuse the situation. Was I incorrect?” Loki asked as he walked towards the Midgardian.

Tony turned to face him and smiled faintly. “No, you were right. Took a bit of talking, and then he made me tell the Avengers that I've been sleeping with you.”

Loki smiled and leaned against the workbench that Tony was sitting at. “And how did that go?”

“Oh, you know, they all said 'great' and we moved on... How do you _think_ it went?”

Loki looked thought. “I wouldn't think most of them would care. Except maybe for Barton.”

“Well... yeah, and Pepper seemed to think it was funny. Clint's started keeping cantaloupes around and shooting them with arrows, and thought to tell me he was imagining it being your and my heads. I mean... whatever lets him cope, but it's sort of worrying behavior.”

“It is. The poor cantaloupes.”

“ _Loki_.”

“What?”

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked, exasperated.

Loki frowned looking at him now properly. He looked tired, more tired than usual. He looked a little thinner and for once Loki couldn't smell any scotch on the air. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk? You never want to talk,” Tony said.

“That is untrue, I usually fuck you senseless and then we talk before I leave.” Loki couldn't work this feeling out, this desire he had to have this man over and over again. He loved to reduce this intelligent and gorgeous man to nothing more than a pile of need and want under his caresses. He thought this was just a diversion, just some fun, but no, it had slowly somehow become something more. 

If it hadn't, Loki would never have allowed himself to be taken by him, nor would he have allowed himself to be caught by Thor. He wanted this pushed from the shadows into the light, to see what they could become.

Here he was again, caught between what he wanted to say and not wanting to give away parts of himself. He looked down at the bench so he did not have to look at Tony, and a smile tugged at his face as he noticed the indentation on the metal from his hand the last time they were together. Tony had moved this bench so that he could use it daily. Loki ran his fingers over the indents and then looked to Tony.

“You moved this bench,” Loki said softly.

“That bench has... sentimental value. I know you're not really one for sentiment, but it has good memories attached to it.”

As Tony stood, Loki simply watched him move. There was a glint of something in the engineer's eyes, something that excited and terrified him. A look and feeling Loki knew all too well these past few weeks.

“Loki, what is this?” he motioned to the space between them. “Sometimes I think I see beneath your shell, and then I wonder if I just see what I want to see. What I wish was there.”

“This...” Loki said quietly, “I have realised something in the past weeks while I have been gone.”

“What's that?” Tony asked just as quietly.

“I think I need you. Before... it was lust, it was want and curiosity, not _need_. But it has changed. While I was gone my mind wandered here, to our last encounter, and I did not want that to be the end. It is difficult for me to acquiesce to this, but I do. I accept it, I admit it... I need you.”

The admission took Tony by surprise and Loki was thrilled when, instead of turning away, he moved forward and kissed him deeply. It was a hard kiss, but not passionate. Loki felt like it was one of relief as Tony pulled back and ran his hands through Loki's hair. “Good... I think I need you too.”

A smile spread across both of their faces.

“How do you feel about apples?” Loki asked.

“I like them well enough,” Tony replied, looking just a little confused until the thought occurred to him. “I've seen Thor with Golden Apples... Are you-”

Loki hushed him with a kiss and pulled Tony flush against him. As he broke the kiss he spoke quietly, “If I am to have you, it will be for longer than your single lifetime, Tony Stark. There is so much to do, so much to uncover in this universe of ours, that it will easily keep us both entertained for millennia to come.”

A smile spread across Tony's face. “Millennia huh? Just think of all the shit I could get up to with that kind of time on my hands.”

“Precisely,” Loki said, and without further discussion he teleported them both off to Asgard.

_Because we need each other_  
We believe in one another  
and I know we're gonna uncover  
What's sleeping in our soul – Acquiesce by Oasis 


End file.
